


Music Appreciation

by Daegaer



Series: Trouble in Rome [5]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Ancient Rome, Drabble, Emperors, Gen, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Music Appreciation

"Actually your music, while technically competent, doesn't have the divine spark that will make your name last for all time," the Briton said.

"I won every contest in Greece," Nero said.

"They were afraid of you," the Teuton grinned. "Better their ears should suffer than their necks."

"How _dare_ you!" Nero said, anger overcoming astonishment.

The strange-looking boy raised his hands and wind swirled about the chamber, extinguishing every lamp as Nero gasped.

"Let us work for you," the Briton said, laughing at some private jest. "Let us help you find that divine spark. It will burn bright. I promise."  



End file.
